Computing devices today typically include a number of different components that may be used in conjunction with each other, i.e., communicating signals between devices. Such computing devices may be configured to communicate with each other in several different ways including capacitively coupled communications. One such computing system that may utilize two different computing devices is a smart stylus device in conjunction with a touch screen device.
In this computing arrangement, a user may use a hand-held stylus device having a touch screen therein capable or wireless communication with a paired device, such as a tablet computer or smart phone. When used in conjunction with each other, wireless communication between the devices may be initialized such that communication signals may be passed back and forth between the two devices. The initialization may be accomplished during a synchronization method wherein the signals to and from the stylus may be synchronized with signals to and from the paired device. After synchronization, the two devices may communicate back and forth with each other. However, noise and clock skews in communication signals may ultimately lead to disrupted communication as accumulated phase errors may lead to erroneous signal interpretation. These problems may be overcome by utilizing a phase error compensation algorithm during communications between these devices.